In conventional makeup cosmetics, secondary adhesion, i.e. transfer of a lipstick, for example, from the lips to a cup or the like after applying the lipstick, has become a problem. The problem of the secondary adhesion has also been observed with a foundation wherein an applied cosmetic is adhered to clothes or the like, and the secondary adhesion is called as “makeup deterioration”, which also includes a phenomenon that the cosmetic is clumped by perspiration and sebum.
Accordingly, a product which is obtainable by incorporating volatile and/or nonvolatile silicone oil and a hydrocarbon oil in various combinations has been proposed as a makeup cosmetic which hardly causes the secondary adhesion, i.e., is excellent in transfer resistance and less subject to makeup deterioration.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a makeup cosmetic containing an organic silicone resin having a specific structure, a volatile silicone oil, and a powder and describes that the makeup cosmetic is excellent in makeup deterioration prevention effect, is favorably spread, and attains refreshing use feeling. However, a coating formed by the silicone-based resin is hard to impart tautness and stiffness and to entail dryness.
Further, Patent Document 2 discloses a soft type oil-based makeup cosmetic which contains a hydrocarbon-based resin and a liquid oil component at least containing a volatile liquid hydrocarbon oil and a liquid silicone oil, and an oil gelling agent and/or a solid oil component and describes that the cosmetic is excellent in use feeling, hardly causes skin trouble, and is excellent in makeup lasting quality. However, since the liquid silicone oil which is contained as the essential component sometimes prevents formation of a coating of the hydrocarbon-based resin, it is difficult to attain satisfactory color transfer prevention effect.
Meanwhile, in Patent Document 3, a combinable composition containing a proadhesive substance (pressure sensitive adhesive) selected from polyisobutylenes having a relative molar mass of 150,000 to 2,200,000 and a makeup or care kit including a diffusible compound selected from polyisobutylenes having a relative molar mass of 445 to 10,000 are described, and it is described that they have good long-lasting property and excellent transfer resistance. However, the cosmetic containing polyisobutylene having molecular weight of 100,000 or more causes stringing after formation of a coating, and the phenomenon is not improved by the combination with polyisobutylene having a molecular weight of 100,000 or less, resulting in problems of degraded finish glossiness and, further, unpleasantness.
Further, in Patent Document 4, a cosmetic containing polyisoprene having a molar mass of 100,000 to 4,000,000, organic modified smectite, and a hydrocarbon-based oil component is described, and the cosmetic is described to be excellent in transfer resistance due to a coating formation property of polyisoprene. However, polyisoprene have a strong material odor and causes unpleasantness in use to entail a problem of necessitating strong perfuming for commercialization.
Under the circumstances, there still is a demand for a makeup cosmetic which hardly or never causes the secondary adhesion and is excellent in use feeling.
Meanwhile, as a means for suppressing the secondary adhesion of a makeup cosmetic, improving long-lasting property of the makeup cosmetic, and enhancing a makeup effect by adding glossiness to the lips, a method of applying a top coating agent (also called a lip coat, a lipstick overcoat, or the like) over the makeup cosmetic has been known.
Cosmetics commercialized as top coating agents can be classified into “emulsion type” and “oily type” depending on the form. The emulsion type is, as described in Patent Document 5, for example, an oil-in-water type emulsion cosmetic containing a water-repellant and oil-repellant oil component such as perfluoropolyether and dimethylpolysiloxane and a specific powder, and the oily type is a makeup cosmetic containing as a main component the water-repellant and oil-repellant oil component, various powders, and the like (Patent Documents 6 and 7).
However, though the emulsion type top coating agent is satisfactory in terms of a property of maintaining cosmetic effect of a lipstick or the like, suppression of color transfer, and improvement in usability, it has problems of insufficient glossiness-imparting effect and inferior transparency.
In turn, as the oily type top coating agent, for example, Patent Document 6 discloses an oily lip coat containing dimethylpolysiloxane having a low viscosity (10 to 300 cs at 25° C.) and anhydrous silicate, and optionally volatile silicone, while Patent Document 7 discloses a lipstick overcoat containing fluorine-modified silicone and a specific powder. It is described that each of them solves the problems detected with the conventional cases of using perfluoropolyether, and that a lipstick overcoat which is excellent in color transfer prevention effect is obtained. Further, Patent Document 8 and Patent Document 9 describe an oily lip coat containing a low viscosity (1,000 cs or less) silicone oil and fumed silica or anhydrous silicate and polymethylsilsesquioxane particles, which is described to be excellent in color transfer prevention effect.
However, the top coating agent containing as main component dimethylpolysiloxane as described in Patent Documents 5, 6, and 8 has problems that it tends to spread on the lip to smudge and is solubilized with the oil component which is generally used for lipsticks to cause smudge over time. Further, the fluorine-modified silicone described in Patent Documents 5 and 7 is inferior in glossiness and is not capable of attaining both of the effect of suppressing color transfer to a cup or the like and the glossiness. Further, the top coating agents described in Patent Documents 5 to 9 are intended to be applied over the lipstick or the like containing the conventional generally-used oil component and in some cases cause smudge depending on a composition of the lipstick or the like as a base.